Melting Hearts
by Leathepyromaniac
Summary: In the year of which Fairy Tail disbanded, Gray and Juvia had lived together, but what happened in that year other than what we know ? Something they would never want to forget, but forced to. Someone who was always going to be a fairy in their hearts. (Gruvia, Gruvion in later chapters child OC) RATED T FOR BULLYING.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Melting Hearts

Paring: Gruvia, Gruvion in later chapters. + an oc.

The rain was pouring. Or was it hail ? The young girl couldn't really tell with all of the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Recalling recent events, a few of her tears slipped past her defense and hit the bed sheets with a very quiet 'pat'.

Did anyone in this world care at all ? Or was it all simply in her head ? She couldn't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality anymore.

The other kids that were around her, always laughed and pointed at every single mistake and flaw that she had shown. There was no warmth spared for her. Never was and never will be.

Paper scattered on the floor, covering most of it, was scrunched up and burnt from where someone had attempted to burn what she had wrote and drawn. Nobody believed her. But she knew it was the truth.

Memories and voices swept around her head as she tried to gather her thoughts into one place, but failing, she gripped the sheets with anger and betrayal of those who were meant to support her.

She was about to cry and sob but a knock at the door stopped her from letting out any kind of human emotion and noise. At the door, it was simply the old woman who had come to tell her that dinner was ready and she was expected downstairs in two minuets.

She didn't want to go. She knew what would happen if she did.

Unwilling, her feet touched the cold Wooden floor of the room, she wiped her tears and slowly walked towards the door.

The dark-haired girl opened the door to hear the shouts and laughs of happiness from downstairs in the dining room, none of which she would ever experience.

Stairs creaked as small cold pale feet walked down them helplessly. Hand on the dining room knob, she wanted nothing more then to race back up stairs and hide under her quilt in her sanctuary.

The door opened and many stares turned her way and some chuckled at the girl who lowered her head and quickly walked to a chair which someone put their leg around so she could not sit down.

Instead she stepped back and stood there waiting for what she knew what would come. Her grayish blue eyes ready to release tears.

'Why is she still here ? It's not like she makes anyone happy !' The first.

'She needs to go, she doesn't belong here !' The second.

'She's weird, we shouldn't mix with weirdos like her.' The third.

They kept coming and coming till the young girl could no longer take it. She cried out tears and the rain or hail became heavier and heavier till all you could hear was a mix of the voices and the weather.

She could no longer take it. The girl ran up stairs back into her 'sanctuary'. No. It wasn't a sanctuary. It was hell no matter where she went, it was all the same.

Dark hair spun at the sudden movements she made. She grabbed her backpack, grabbed the only toy she owned, grabbed her coat, put on her shoes and scarf and gloves.

Running as fast as she could, she ran down stairs and out the door into quite cold rain. Quite ? What was she thinking ? It was freezing.

The snow, being attacked by the rain, crunched as the small feet ran as fact as she could to get away from the place she was forced to call home for so many years.

Soon her lungs hurt so much she couldn't breathe. She was cold. Hungry. And who knows what else. She needed some kind of shelter to rest under for the night without freezing to death.

She saw an alleyway, that was her only option, she waddled her way towards the alleyway and sat against the wall, pulling out her only blanket and toy and used them for any warmth she could get.

Soon, the rain stopped she fell asleep because of her extreme exhaustion…

Meanwhile, a blue haired girl was trying to explain how she hadn't caused the recent rain.

"Gray-Sama ! Juvia did not cause the rain earlier !" She huffed slightly angry at the ice mage's accusation, with blue eyes glaring annoyed. "And she cannot stop it because she did not cause it !"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…" The darker haired man said with a slight smile on his face and his eyes looking gently at the rain woman.

"Juvia thinks that-" Juvia cut herself off when something caught her gaze. In the dark alleyway, she could see a bit of a blue blanket sticking out. By instinct, she went over and saw that a young child, maybe 5 or 6, was resting in the alleyway, asleep and showing signs of a developing fever.

"Gray-Sama !" She shouted to her friend worriedly. The ice Mage ran over and looked at the small girl, who as also covered in a small later of snow. "She'll get a fever soon of we don't do anything !" The water Mage said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, you're right, let's take her with us." Gray got Juvia to lift the girl gently onto his back, trying not to wake her, which she stirred slightly but did not wake.

They then walked carefully through the snow, back to their home.

Later that evening, the young girl was laying in a bed with a flannel on her forehead, coughing and wheezing. "She's going to be alright." Juvia sighed before checking her temperature to make sure she really was okay. "She could get a cold, but she'll be like this all night…"

"Okay. But, Juvia ? Where do you think she came from ? I can sense a magical presence coming from her, but it's the same as the rain and hail earlier… Do you think she caused it ?" The ice mage asked looking at the girl carefully. Juvia nodded.

"Yes, because it's almost exactly the same from what Juvia was like from before Fairy tail…" The water mage trailed off. "Except, It's not just rain. It's hail. She must be very lonely, just like Juvia was when she was her age…" After a few moments had passed, Juvia got into the same bed that the girl was in and hugged her slightly to share her warmth.

The demon slayer furrowed his eyebrows and turned to walk out the door and into his own room. All night, for some reason, he couldn't get to sleep as the little girl was in his mind. And it was bugging him, why was he so familiar ? He would figure it out in the morning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Melting Hearts Chapter 2**

 **She didn't know what was going on. Her mind was heavy and blurry from the sleep. It was hard to breathe. Had she gotten a cold over night ?**

 **She opened her eyes and realised someone's arms were around her. It left her confused. Why was this person hugging her ? The Dark-Haired girl shifted her head slightly to look at the Blue-Haired woman, who was holding onto her as if her life depended on it.**

 **The bright blue hair seemed so familiar to her. She didn't know why, It just was... Subconsiously, she lifted one of her hands and patted it slightly, it was soft. Grey-ish blue eyes looked at the brightness of the woman's hair, curiously. She thourght it was kind of sad that most people thourght of blue as a dark and gloomy colour.**

 **Movement shifted underneith her hand and was surprised when a hand had grabbed hers and held it there slightly. The older Female opened her azure eyes and they widened in surprise when she saw the little girl, awake and touching her hair.**

 **Instinctivly, she jerked her hand back and grabbed one of the pillows on the bed, pushed herself towards the wall that the bed was pressed against, then hid behind the pillow, using it as defense, covering her face.**

 **"D-don't be afraid, Juvia's not going to hurt you." The little girl peaked out of the pilliow at 'Juvia'. The older woman seemd to be studding her carefully but when she noticed her own stairing at the dark haired girl, she stopped and smiled.**

 **Small hands slowly brought down the pillow, and tilted her head slightly, curious of how she had got here and who this woman was.**

 **"U-uh..." She stuttered out, quietly, barely audiable.**

 **Juvia, looked at her gently and tried to reach out to her slightly. "Can you speak ?" The young girl shifted uncomfortably as she wasn't used to having so much attention, even just from one person.**

 **"Y-yes..." Azure eyes brigtened and Juvia giggled slightly at her squeeky, yet cute voice, which was muffled, due to the pillow and her cold that she had gotten over night.**

 **"What is your name ? Mine is Juvia." She asked trying not to let her personallity get the better of her and overwealm the girl. The dark haired girl opened her mouth to speak after a moment of hesitation, but was interupped when a spiky dark-haired male walked in.**

 **Once again the young girl, grabbed the pillow in an instant and pushed herself against the wall and hid. It would have littrally looked like a pillow standing up to anyone who didn't know she was there.**

 **"Gray-sama !" Juvia scolded her friend, with a slightly dangerous look. "Gray-sama scared her !" Knowing what she could do, Gray backed away slightly and held his hands up.**

 **"S-Sorry !" He said quickly before looking at the pillow against the wall. "Is she...?**

 **"Yes, Gray-sama, she is behind the pillow...again..." She narroed her eyebrows at the man before turning back to the girl, who was still hiding. "Juvia and Gray-sama apologise, Juvia is sure Gray-sama didn't mean to scare you."**

 **Shaking, the young girl moved the pillow sideways and looked at the two adults in the room. Who were they ? Could she trust them ? Questions and other things ran through her mind like a high spped verciale. "U-uh... I... Uh..."**

 **Gray stepped forward towards the girl and put one hand on his neck looking way slightly. "Sorry about that... I didn't mean to scare you..." He smiled gently at the child in front of him and sat on the bed which Juvia was leaning on from where she had slept. "What's your name ? I'm Gray, but I'm guessing you already guessed that from Juvia..."**

 **"I-um... I'm... U..." She said her name quietly and looked at them both shyly from the pillow. Gray and Juvia exchanged looks before looking at her.**

 **"Sorry, Juvia and Gray-sama didn't hear you..." Juvia said smiling to settle the girl down nand to stop being antsy.**

 **"I'm... I'm Ur..." She said louder and clearer then before. Immediatly, Gray tensed up and his eyes widned at what she had just said.**

 **"D-did... Did you... just say Ur...?" Ur nodded and Juvia looked at Gray with concern, unsure of how he would react. "But she's..." Gray shook slightly, not sure how to take on the information.**

 **Thinking that she had done something wrong, Ur immediatly hid beind the pillow with only her face showing partly and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.**

 **Gray looked up at the girl once again and narrowed his eyes, then stoppped when he saw that her lip was quivering and that she was about to cry. "Sorry... Just stop crying... It's just... I haven't heard that name in a while..." The little girl, now known as Ur, looked up at him curious but scared she had done something wrong. Juvia looked at the ground sadly, but smiled, remembering what happened on the 413th day anniversary.**

 **"I-I-I'm sorry... I- Didn't mean to upset you..." She looked down at her feet. She had messed up again. Like she always did, either by accident or purpose, she had done and said a lot of unforgivable things to people, and this was one of them.**

 **After seconds of silence, a loud growl filled the rom and suddenly two pairs of eyes were on Ur. Her face immediatly flushed red and she covered her face with her hands. She hadn't eaten anything last night and was hungry.**

 **"Well... Ur-chan, do you want to get some breakfast ?" Juvia asked giggling at the young girl's embarrisment.**

 **Hearing the word breakfast, she brightened up at the thourght of having it for once and nodded. "Yes please... Uh... Ju-va..." She said the name slowly. hoping she had pronounced it right.**

 **"Ah, almost right, Ur-chan. It's pronounced 'Ju-vi-a'." She said correcting the young girl who wasn't that old, so it was understanding that the had got it wrong.**

 **"Ju-vi-a... Juvi-a... Juvia...?" Ur said a few times to get it right, slowly and carefully. Both she and Juvia smiled with Gray deep in his thourghts in the corner.**

 **"Well done, Ur-chan !" Juvia prasied the girl, patting her on the head. "Do you know how to pronounce Gray-sama's name ?" she asked.**

 **Hearing his name, Gray snapped out of his thourghts and looked at them. "Hm...?"**

 **Ur looked at Gray carefully, but shyly and slowly pened her mouth to speak. "G...G...G...G-ay..." She could pronounce most words right, but obiously she couldn't pronunce his name just yet...**

 **"EH ?!" Gray jumped back at what she had accidently called him. "U-U-Uh... T-Th-That's n-not how y- you say it..." He stuttered out, blushing red, while Juvia was a bit more red then Gray, not from embarrasment, but from laughter. She had her hands over her mouth and was trying to not burst out laughing, seeing her enjoyment at the matter, Gray twiched in a fit of embarresment. "Hey ! D-don't encourage her like that !" All while Ur sat there, confused...**

 **"I-I'm sorry...!" Ur said quickly, looking down ashamed and sad that she had done a second thing wrong today already.**

 **"U-U-Ur-chan... Don't... be sorry... It's... Just what you said... was... really... funny..." Juvia said between fits of giggles. At Juvia's words, Ur smiled a little.**

 **"H-hey... Maybe you should call me something else... though I'm not sure what..." Gray said, anything was better then being called** _ **that**_ **... he wasn't sure if he could take another hit of being called** _ **that**_ **.**

 **"U-uh... Could... could I call... Could I call you...both..." Gray and Juvia looked at her curiously and smiling slightly at the previous situation.**

 **"What ? We're listening." Gray tried to reasure her, Juvia smiled to tell her she didn't kind it despite her being able to say her name properally.**

 **"Could... I call you... Mama and Papa...?" She said quietly but loud enough.**

 **It was now both Gray's and Juvia's turn to be shocked.**

 **"EH ?!"**

 **Hey guys ! Thanks for reading the secnd chapter and I apologise for not writing in a while ! As you may be able to tell, this chapter was inspired by SAO.**


End file.
